hatofulfandomcom-20200213-history
Nageki Fujishiro
Fujishiro 'Nageki '(藤代 嘆) is a mourning dove in attendance at St. Pigeonation's. He is a very quiet freshman with a love of books; he can usually be found in the library. He is voiced by Saiga Mitsuki in the drama CDs. To pursue him, the player must join the library staff and pick options to see him. For Legumentines, give him country millet. Mini info *His name (Nageki) is taken from the 'mourning' part of 'mourning dove'. *His hatchday is 19 October 2167. *Nageki's short story (translated) from the guidebook. Spoilers Ending We find out that Nageki is a ghost who cannot leave the library. Hiyoko's persistence has touched Nageki's heart, and, slowly, he began to feel fulfilled by all her descriptions of school life. He gradually fell in love with her. Now, having fallen in love and somewhat experienced normal school life, his spirit is fulfilled and he begins to vanish while confessing his love to Hiyoki in a heartfelt speech. Hurtful Boyfriend Nageki is from Hatoful (Heartful) House, an orphanage for birds. He was taken under the caring wing of Hitori until humans attacked the orphanage and killed everyone inside but himself (Hitori had been on his way home when the events occurred and was spared). The presence of the Charon Virus in his body (a virus that was nearly instantly lethal to humans) eventually caused all of the human attackers to die of aphyxiation on the scene. Neither Nageki nor Hitori could have known about the virus and made no mention of it to anyone. In the frantic search to save Nageki from his ailing health (made very much worse by the virus), Hitori looked far and wide for a doctor who could cure him. He caught the attention of Iwamine Shuu (operating under the name Isa Souma at the time), whom was doing medical research for military applications. He saw the opportunity for new information and arranged for Nagei to be invited to St Pigeonations under the pretense of finding a cure for his illness.In reality, they were only using Nageki to study the lethality of the Charon Virus. Nageki was exposed to humans in various experiments, all of whom died from the effects of the Charon Virus. Though humans were not his own race, it was terrible enough to watch them choke and gasp for breath until they eventually died. So much so that he gradually grew increasingly depressed. As time went by, the tone of his letters back home to Hitori changed. Hitori, sensing something wrong, broke into the labs beneath St Pigeonations... just in time to see Nageki's suicide by fire. Having died a unnatural emotional death in the lab, Nageki awoke as a ghost. He gets to haunting the library and becomes very fond of books. While Nageki is unable to move out of the lab and library area, he is able to float vertically through the floors. He discovered this ability to move by accident, after sleeping and waking up in a different place. He's usually found in the library as there's nothing else for a trapped ghost to do but read. Nageki had hidden a couple of files about the Charon project in the library when he was still alive, but is unable to remember this at first. The millet that Hiyoko buys him for Legumentine's reminds him of the times with Hitori, when they used to go pick millet in the yard for dinner together. Back then, Nageki felt guilty. Due to his poor health, he couldn't find a job or help do chores while the hardworking Hitori, only five years older, was doing all the work. Only Hiyoko, Ryouta (and possibly Anghel) can see Nageki. A recent official manga chapter (specifically chapter 2) shows that Okosan can also see him. Sakuya and Nanaki, however, cannot see Nageki at all. According to Okosan, people can see Nageki because their hearts are pure. Holiday Star Story 1: The Christmas Thieves Attack!: Nageki only appears once in this story if you go to the library before going to the student council room. He plays no significant role in this story. Story 2: Fallen Chronicles: Absolute Zero: Nageki asks Hiyoko to be quiet when she begins ranting in the library. After she points out that it is cold, he points her to a freezing Anghel on the floor. Category:Characters